Sorpresando Amor
by Razeasha
Summary: This story is modeled after Spanish telenovelas. There are many pairings! Allen is a girl and is carrying Lavi's baby. This creates other problems. Chapter 1 has an introduction ahead of it that makes more sense. Rated M for sure! Please R&R!
1. Introduccion y Capitulo Uno

Introducción:

Introduction:

Bare with me here, they didn't want me to put this as a separate chapter…The real story starts under the line. Sorry, the first chapter is kind of short...

It all started with a note my friend, Omi and I were passing in French class. She is determined that Allen is a girl. I pondered about what would happen if Allen was a girl…all the problems she'd have. In my mind, she became pregnant. It exploded into a Telenovela-esque comic. And now, I present to you the FanFiction adaptation! Enjoy!

By the way, the theme song for my little Telenovela is "Amor Fugaz" [Fleeting Love by RBD, and I have yet to decide what the ending theme will be…(I totally don't own any rights to RBD…)

For those of you who do not know what a telenovela is, it is a Spanish language soap opera that usually contains comedy, drama, romance, y mucho más. [and much more To give my fic more of the telenovela feel, I will be using some Spanish in titles and such, but don't worry. I'll have the English there too. Also, the chapters will each represent one episode in the telenovela. So, I'll try to end them dramatically.

This fic was inspired by Omi and propelled into being by the Yaoi Fan Club at future reference, I do not own D.Gray-Man. And this fic is flexible, so tell me what you think along the way. Your reviews will make it better!

On With the Story!

* * *

Capitulo Uno¡¿Qué Te Dijiste?!

Chapter One: What Did You Say?!

Allen timidly took his first few steps into the silent training hall, where Kanda was meditating. He was not exactly sure how to approach Kanda. The boy had a very short temper, especially with Allen. The matter they needed to discuss was sure to upset Kanda, so Allen proceeded with the utmost caution.

Kanda disliked being disturbed when he was meditating. He disliked Allen more, yet there was something about Allen he liked. _No there wasn't. _There must have been something Kanda liked about Allen, but Kanda could not figure it out. Kanda was homosexual and had kissed Allen to shut him up one day. Kanda found he rather liked it, so he made a habit of it. Kanda still considered their relationship one of love and hate, and it was currently leaning towards hate. _'Damn. Here we go again…damn Moyashi,' _Kanda thought as Allen approached.

"Um, Kanda…" Allen hesitated. Anyone with a brain knew that Kanda was especially irritable when interrupted while he was meditating.

"What do you want, Moyashi?" Kanda asked bluntly, wishing to be done with the conversation already.

"Th-there is something important I need to tell you."

'_Damn,' _Kanda thought as he curtly asked, "What now, Moyashi?"

Allen shuffled away from Kanda a little. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and solemnly said, "I…I'm pregnant."

Kanda was silently thinking for a moment. _'What? I don't understand how he could get pregnant!? Did I hear him correctly? Damn, he's so stupid! Tiedoll told me that guys can not get pregnant. I don't understand what that stupid Moyashi is trying to pull! I guess I'll just HAVE to ask him.' _"Stupid Moyashi, I KNOW that BOYS can't get pregnant!"

"I'm a GIRL," Allen stated bluntly.

"Are you fing serious?!" Kanda shouted. _'Why didn't I find out?! I'm gay! We made out on the train! Does this mean I have to re-question my sexuality? You are too much trouble, Moyashi.' _Kanda's anger was boiling over as he grabbed Allen by the colar and began to shake her. "Is there anything ELSE you should tell me?!" Kanda shouted as he continued to shake her.

'_Thank GOD he was meditating and thus didn't have Mugen!' _Allen knew she would have faced more than shaking if Mugen had been there, especially for what she was about to say. "Z Lvz bee," she said so softly that the words died upon her lips and were unintelligible to even her ears.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you," Kanda growled. _'Stop mumbling, Moyashi! I barely understand English as it is!'_

'_He is so scary,'_Allen thought as tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. "I-i-it's Lavsbay," she attempted to say it again, but the words fizzled out before they reached Kanda's irate ears.

"I still can't hear you clearly!" Kanda shouted as he dragged her close to his face._'Damn! Why are you such a pain in the ass, Moyashi?!' _

Allen was very scared. She was shaking as she bent her head down, squeezed her eyes shut and yelled, "IT'S LAVI'S BABY!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she uttered the words.

GASPDRAMATICEND

I hope you liked the first Chapter!


	2. Capitulo Dos

Sorry, I forgot to tell you that Sorpresando Amor means Surprising Love. gasp It ate my wavy line last time! (Sorry, this is new to me…)

I don't own D.Gray-Man!

* * *

Previously on Sorpresando Amor:

Allen was very scared. She was shaking as she bent her head down, squeezed her eyes shut and yelled, "IT'S LAVI'S BABY!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she uttered the words.

Capitulo Dos¡Voy a Matarte!

Chapter Two: I'm Going to Kill You!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Roared Kanda as he shook Allen so hard she swore he'd break her neck.

"I said it's Lavi's-"

"I _know _that! Where is the bastard?" Kanda demanded.

"It's still inside me. It's not born _yet_."

"No, I mean Lavi, you idiot! Where is he?"

As Allen began to speak again, Kanda loosened his grip. "He's often in the library with Bookman. I think you could find him there." Kanda let go of Allen and dashed away, leaving her to stare after him shaking a little from what had just transpired. _'What should I do now? Should I tell Komui?' _She slowly walked away to think about her dilemma over lunch.

In the Black Order's library, Lavi looked happier and more peaceful than Allen thought she would ever be again. He was asleep over an open book with his arms underneath his chin. He was having a rather pleasant dream about a new uniform for Allen:

dream

"Lavi!" Allen called as she pranced up in a tantalizingly short skirt. "I asked Komui for a new uniform. Do you like it?" She asked while smiling up at him.

"Yes I do," he replied taking it all in to his perfect memory.

not dream

Lavi shifted his head a little in his sleep and mumbled, "Mmm, Allen," into his arms. He was very much unaware that the figure of a murderous Kanda had just entered the library brandishing Mugen.

dream

"Oh, my," Allen said as she began to unbutton her jacket. "It's so _hot_ in here. I've had to take my jacket off and I'm still hot."

"Yes you are." Lavi replied. She was wearing a light purple tank top under her jacket.

"I'm still hot," Allen stated as she came closer to Lavi. Her lips curved into a smile as she inquired playfully, "What should I take off next?"

not dream

"Oh, baby…" Lavi murmured. In his "exciting" slumber, he had no Idea what danger had just arrived behind him.

A dark smile curved across Kanda's shadowed visage. It was a smile of insane rage. "Wake up, Lavi…" he growled in a voice that would give even the Earl horrible nightmares for years to come.

Lavi's head shot up in the air and he jumped to his feet as chills ran down his spine. "Yikes! What's wrong, Yuu?"

Kanda did not speak, but rather made his murderous intent known by swinging Mugen at Lavi, who narrowly avoided the blow. Lavi was now on the floor, and the table was destroyed. Kanda was standing over him, infuriated. How will he get out of this one?

GASPDON'TDIELAVI


	3. Capitulo Tres

Some Lavi x Kanda was added as requested by some members of Yaoi Fan Club. It's all fluff though…I only rated this M to be safe (because it has swearing and pregnancy)

Psst…Can I purchase the rights to D.Gray-Man off of eBay? No? Alas, I didn't think so…I don't own DGM…

* * *

Previously on Sorpresando Amor:

Kanda did not speak, but rather made his murderous intent known by swinging Mugen at Lavi, who narrowly avoided the blow. Lavi was now on the floor, and the table was destroyed. Kanda was standing over him, infuriated. How will he get out of this one?

Capitulo Tres¡Puredo Explicarlo!

Chapter Three: I Can Explain It!

Allen sat down to eat the huge lunch she had just ordered from Jerry. Having a parasitic innocence made her eat a lot, but being pregnant made her eat even more. _'I don't want to have to tell Komui,' _she thought as she took a bite, _'I suppose I don't absolutely have to tell him, but I should.' _She took another large bite. '_It'll be better if he finds out from me rather than from Kanda when he has to explain why he did what he's about to do to Lavi.'_

o0o0o

Being Bookman's apprentice made Lavi a fast thinker. As Kanda swung Mugen again, Lavi pulled out his hammer. He quickly made it grow large enough that Kanda could not reach him at the top.

"Lavi! Get back down here!" Kanda snarled furiously, but there was no way Lavi would come down with Kanda this angry.

"Why did you attack me?" Lavi asked, still confused as to why Kanda had picked now of all times to make good on all of his previous death threats.

"You damn well know why!" Kanda was frustrated. _'Why is Lavi being so dense? Does he really not know?' _

"No, actually, I don't," Lavi stated rather matter-of-factly.

"Are you telling me that you don't know that you got Allen pregnant?" Kanda had calmed down a little due to curiosity and all the questions in his head, but he was still rather angry.

"Wait. What? I had sex with her, but I didn't get her pregnant." Lavi stated. _'At least, I don't THINK I got her pregnant.'_

"Why did you have sex with her in the first place?" Kanda demanded _'You should have been with me instead. I can't get pregnant,' _Kanda thought indignantly. _'I know he is bisexual. He can't hide it.'_

"Well, you see, I burst into her room without knocking, and it must have been a rough morning for her. She was pulling bloodstained sheets off of her bed, but she wasn't wounded. I told her that peroxide would get rid of the blood. She was so surprised and scared. She knew I'd figured it out. It wasn't too hard to figure, due to the fact that she wasn't wearing any pants. Allen begged me not to tell anyone what I'd seen. I agreed, as long as she would have sex with me in return. Thus, we've had sex multiple times on different occasions."

o0o0o

Allen has finished her lunch and was on her way to Komui's office. _'I still don't want to do this,' _she thought as she meandered towards her uncertain doom._ 'I mean, it would be worse if Lenalee was pregnant, but I still don't expect it to be good. Did Cross evcen tell him that I was a girl?'_

o0o0o

"You blackmailed her! That's low." Kanda was disgusted by the level Lavi would sink to simply to get laid. "Well she IS pregnant, and it serves you right!"

"How do you know she's pregnant? Did she tell you?" Lavi felt a bit panicked._'What if she really is pregnant? What will I do?'_

"Would I lie?" Kanda questioned. He was irritated by Lavi's incredulity. "She told me herself a few minutes ago. That's why I came to kill, maim, or castrate you!"

"Why would she tell you?!" Lavi asked in panic and outrage. _'Why wouldn't she come and tell me?'_

"Probably because she wanted you killed, maimed, or castrated. It's not that hard to figure out. You blackmailed her into having sex with you. She is probably very angry with you," Kanda explained and thought to himself, _'I'm not happy with you either…'_

"Well, what should I do? What can I do?"

"Don't ask me. It's YOUR baby. It's YOUR problem, not mine," Kanda replied bluntly.

o0o0o

Allen had reached Komui's office. She knocked softly on the door. "Come in!" Komui's voice answered from inside. _'This isn't going to be easy,' _she thought as she slowly opened the door.

o0o0o

Lavi hesitated while trying to regain his optimistic nature. "I guess it'll be OK as long as Bookman doesn't find out."

"You're an idiot," accused a gruff voice from behind them. "What made you think I wouldn't find out, especially when you talk about it out in the open?"

OMGTHESUSPENSETHESUSPENCE

* * *

Reviews are much loved and will help me produce new chapters faster. Plus, if you ask me to put a pairing in, I just might! ; 3

If you think I can lower my rating, please let me know (Though, I doubt I can...).


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

D.Gray-Man no es mío. D.Gray-Man is not mine.

* * *

Previously on Sorpresando Amor: 

'_This isn't going to be easy,' _she [Allen thought as she slowly opened the door [to Komui's office.

o0o0o

"You're an idiot," accused a gruff voice from behind them. "What made you think I [Bookman wouldn't find out, especially when you talk about it out in the open?"

**Capitulo Cuatro: Estoy Muy Embarazada.**

Chapter Four: I'm Very Pregnant.

Allen entered Komui's office appearing so conflicted that, when Komui looked up at her, the first phrase he uttered was, "What is the matter, Allen?"

'_I don't know where to start,' _she thought. She sat on the couch and began slowly to speak. "Komui, did Cross ever tell you that I was a girl?"

"I don't think so…" Komui trailed off as he realized what Allen was saying. "Wait, you're a girl?" Allen nodded, unable to speak. "I see…Was there anything else you were going to say? Did something happen? Allen-" Komui stopped abruptly when Allen bowed her head and began to sob. He rose from his desk and walked over to her. "What's bothering you so much that it has brought you to tears?" Komui asked as he put his hand on her shoulder. Allen did not say anything, but continued to sob. "Please tell me what is bothering you." Komui sat down on the couch beside Allen and turned to face her.

"I…I…I ma-made a…mi-mistake…a…b-big mistake." Allen managed to choke out the words between her sobs and sniffles.

"What sort of mistake?" Komui gently inquired, whilst handing her a handkerchief.

"Thanks," she said as she wiped her eyes. "You won't get mad at me, will you?" She didn't know why she had to ask such a thing. _'It's not like it matters weather he gets mad or not. I have to tell him.'_

"I won't get mad. I promise," Komui regretted the words as soon as he uttered them._'She's so upset. I had to say it! But what if I do get mad?'_

"The thing is…I'm-'

Lenalee burst through the door shouting, "Gēge, I think Bookman is _really _going to kill Lavi!"

"WHAT?!" Komui shouted as he jumped up from where he sat beside Allen. "WHY?!"

"I don't know why!" Lenalee exclaimed as she panicked. "They're in the library, and Bookman is just-just-just don't let him kill Lavi!"

"Calm down Lenalee! I won't let Lavi die. Imagine the _paperwork _I'd have to fill out!" Komui ran out of the room whilst yelling, "Sorry, Allen, we'll talk later."

"Come help us, Allen!" Lenalee ordered as she exited after her brother. Allen rose and dashed after her.

'_I know what this is all about,' _Allen thought. A wave of dread washed over her as Bookman's voice came into earshot.

Bookman was uttering a stream of eloquent insults and threats unlike any ever heard. "You are a _miserable cur, UNWORTHY_ of existence! I should _beg_the beasts of _Hell_ to _disembowel_ you! You are an_insult _to _humanity _itself! Look at where your _shallow_carnal desires have gotten you! You are part of the very _dregs_of our race. You are a _DISGRACE _to _everyone _around you! YOU-"

"BOOKMAN!" Komui shouted as he ran into the library panting with Lenalee and Allen close behind him. "What on Earth is going on?" Anyone in his (or her) right mind would have asked the same question. It was quite a scene. Apparently, Bookman had been more resourceful than Kanda when it came to finding a way to knock Lavi off of his hammer. Lavi was now pinned to the wall by several of Bookman's acupuncture needles. He hung there pitifully waiting for his impending doom.

Upon hearing Komui's words, Lavi lifted his head and called out, "Save me Komui!"

"This miserable lump that I regret to call my apprentice has copulated with and_impregnated_ Allen!" Bookman exclaimed. He was slowly regaining a little of his composure.

"Is that true, Allen?" Komui asked coldly.

"Yes," she replied while staring at her boots.

"Are you _sure_? How many months have you-"

"Five, maybe six, I wasn't sure at first," she replied before Komui could finish his question.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I was afraid, and I didn't know how to say it or what to do!"

"That's_impossible_!" Lenalee exclaimed, "Allen is a _boy _isn't he?!" Komui, Kanda, Lavi, Bookman, and Allen all shook their heads dissentingly. "What? All this time you-you-" She ran out of the library before she could finish her sentence. _'I've been attracted to Allen ever since he got here, but he's a girl! Does that make me a lesbian?' _Tears filled her eyes as she ran into her room and slammed the door.

o0o0o

"What are you going to do about the baby?' Komui asked Allen as he sat down at one of the tables Kanda had not destroyed and motioned for her to do the same.

Kanda did not like where the conversation was headed, so he silently strode out of the library. _'I don't know why, but I feel like I should go talk to Lenalee. Che. What a pain.'_

"What _can _I do?" she asked as she sat down opposite him.

"This late in the pregnancy, I believe you should just follow through," stated Bookman unemotionally as he sat down beside Komui. He ignored Lavi, who he'd left pinned to the wall, as he coldly continued. "It will be much easier to kill once it is born rather than us attempting to induce a miscarriage."

"What?" Allen and Komui gasped in unison.

GASPHOWAWFUL

* * *

Oh, by the way, gēge means older brother in Mandarin Chinese (Putonghua). I didn't think it right for Lenalee to say nii-san… 

Hold on to your hats. It will only get wilder from here!

Please review!

Oh, by the way, my YouTube account by the same name holds AMVs of two of the possible openings for Sorpresando Amor made by me. My Photobucket account has two pages of the comic I drew that started this fic. (I can't figure out how to post links in here yet...)


	5. Capitulo Cinco

Wow, this chapter turned out really long...

D.Gray-Man no es mío. D.Gray-Man is not mine.

* * *

Previously on Sorpresando Amor:

'_I've been attracted to Allen ever since he got here, but he's a girl! Does that make me a lesbian?' _Tears filled her [Lenalee's eyes as she ran into her room and slammed the door.

o0o0o

Kanda did not like where the conversation was headed, so he silently strode out of the library. _'I don't know why, but I feel like I should go talk to Lenalee. Che. What a pain.'_

o0o0o

[Bookman stated, "It will be much easier to kill once it is born rather than us attempting to induce a miscarriage."

"What?" Allen and Komui gasped in unison.

Capitulo Cinco: Las lágrimas de amor son inmensas.

Chapter Five: The tears of love are immense.

Kanda approached the door to Lenalee's room. _'I wonder if she's OK.' _As he approached, he could hear her faintly sobbing inside. _'Damn, she's not OK…I'm going to have to figure out something good to say…' _He knocked on her door.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I want you to open this door," Kanda replied unusually calm.

"Oh, sorry, Kanda," She apologized as she opened the door, so he could enter. He passed by her silently and sat on her bed. He motioned for her to do the same. She silently complied. "Why are you here? This is pretty out of character for you, Kanda."

"Well, when I found out that Allen was a girl, I felt upset and betrayed. I thought you might be feeling the same, so I came to try and make you feel…better…" Kanda trailed off. Being sympathetic had never really been in his nature, not that he was cold hearted, it was just unusual for him to go out of his way to help others. He had done it on occasion, but it proved to not be worth the trouble.

Lenalee leaned her head against Kanda's shoulder and said softly, "Thank you, Kanda."

o0o0o

"We will _not _kill Allen's baby," Komui said sternly to Bookman. "There will be absolutely _no _more talk of such a heinous act."

"Hey," called Lavi from his place on the wall, "It's _my _baby too. Shouldn't I get to participate in the dialogue?"

"Absolutely NOT!" Bookman snarled, "Do I have to remind you AGAIN of our rules by which you _must _abide?" Lavi was silent.

"What about adoption?" Allen inquired. "I was adopted, and I was very happy with Mana." Allen seemed calmer as she uttered these words.

"That sounds like a fine idea," Komui agreed. Bookman grudgingly nodded in agreement. Komui turned to the old man and proposed, "Since Allen has no legal guardian, will you come to my office with me and help me fudge the paperwork? It would help you assure that the adoption is carried out to your liking."

"I suppose," Bookman agreed apathetically as the two rose and exited the library leaving Allen at the table and Lavi still dangling.

o0o0o

"Hey, Kanda," Lenalee said softly with her head still resting on his shoulder.

"What?" He asked half wishing that his "be nice" time was almost up.

"Did you feel betrayed, when Allen told you her true gender?"

"…yes. I felt betrayed and confused." He answered more honestly than he'd expected. _'Why am I telling Lenalee this? It's none of her business how I feel! Why does she want to know anyway?'_

She lifted her head slightly, so that she could see his face. "What was so confusing for you?"

"Wh-wha-" He stammered. _'There is NO way that I'm telling Lenalee about my relationship with Allen! Absolutely not. No.'_

She did not press the matter, but rather began to pour pout how she felt to him. "I'm confused too. How could I have never known that Allen was a girl?" Her voice began to shake. "Having all of those thoughts I did about him, I mean, her…I just feel so…_dirty!_" Tears began to form in her eyes again. "I don't know where I stand sexually! Am I a lesbian for liking her…a lot, or, since Lavi is still a boy, and I like him, am I bisexual? You don't know how hard it is to question your sexuality!"

As Lenalee spoke, Kanda felt as if his stomach dropped lower and lower within him at every phrase she uttered. He understood why he never went out of his way like this. It was more trouble than it was worth in the end. His temper was gone, along with his patience. He stood up abruptly and turned to face the self-pitying teen. "You think you're the only one with these problems?" She stared back at him, startled by his words. "I finally felt comfortable with my homosexuality, when Allen goes and turns it all around again! She made me wonder if I was really straight and had gone through all of my worrying and questions for nothing. But as pissed as I am at Lavi, I still like him,_sexually_!" The look of shock and hurt on Lenalee's face was probably similar to one she would have given him if he had just slashed her with Mugen. He did not take notice and continued, "Here I am in my preference paradox wondering if I am bisexual! I still can't forget how much I enjoyed capturing Allen's lips in many a ki-" His words died on his lips as he realized what he had said._'DAMMIT!!!'_

"KISS!" She wailed "You kissed Allen?!" She sobbed even harder than before.

Kanda couldn't help but reply, "I thought she was a boy!"

"That's worse!" She shrieked.

Kanda could see that her emotional instability was not going to get better any time soon, so he opted to leave her to her tears. _'I'm no good at this comfort thing,' _he thought as he closed her door behind himself.

o0o0o

Allen, being the forgiving person she is, looked up at Lavi and asked gently, "Do you want me to get you down?"

"Yes, please," he answered in a wimpy voice.

'_He is so pitiful,' _she thought, as she stood to assist him. She walked over to the wall and began to pull out the needles pinning his pants to the wall. As she continued to extract the needle from his clothes, she moved to the inseam of his pants. _'It's a good thing that Bookman has excellent aim, otherwise Lavi would never father another child, weather by accident or on purpose even. It was probably also good that these pants aren't tight…though they hide his very nice thighs…' _Allen ran her hand up his thigh on the pretence of checking for needles left behind.

Lavi looked down at her with his deep green eye. He spoke with sincerity, "Allen, I never meant for it to end up like this. I honestly didn't think that you would get pregnant. Wait! Where are you going?"

"To get a chair. I'm too short to reach the needles on your arms," she replied, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. She picked up the nearest chair and returned. She situated it and stepped up onto it. "It's not entirely your fault," she conceded without looking him in the eye. "I could have said no." She had only a few needles to pick out of the top of his shirt now.

o0o0o

Kanda was walking back to the library. Why? He did not know. As he reached the door, he heard the voices of Allen and Lavi from inside. He knew why he had returned. _'I need to see her. _He opened the door silently and entered without a sound. He shrank away when saw Allen move towards him, but she picked up a chair and disappeared again. He hid behind a bookcase close to the couple so he could listen to their conversation.

"But I pressured you into saying yes." Lavi protested the idea that she was in any way at fault for what happened.

"I wanted to do it with you, just not that soon…" She lifted her shining grayish blue eyes to meet his lone green one. They filled with tears as she spoke, "I really liked you, and I still do."

Kanda felt his stomach drop again. _'Do I still like her? Why doesn't she want to be with me? Was she leading me on? Sure I was the one who kissed her, but she kissed back!' _Kanda continued to listen.

Lavi's eye widened. "But I hurt you," he protested as she pulled the final needle from his shirt and he leapt to the floor. "Thanks." He held out a hand to help her off of the chair. She took it. He continued, "What could you possibly see in me that would make you want to stay with me?"

"I want you to be here for me," she replied as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I want you to make me feel better and tell me that I'm not alone in this. I want you to hold my hand, to hold me, and show me that you won't abandon me!" She cried harder the more she spoke. Something warm suddenly enveloped her.

Lavi had wrapped his arms around Allen and pulled her body flush against his. He was now crying silently. "I will be there for you. I won't let you down ever again," he whispered to Allen as he held her.

Kanda felt as if he had died a little inside. He could face imminent danger without flinching, but relationships were different. _'Why am I getting emotional? I DON'T get emotional. No, not me. Not over Allen' _A single tear escaped his eye as he bent his head and tried to hold them back.

GASPPOORKANDA

* * *

Yay! A long chapter! Well, leave me reviews, please! I feel less inclined to update here, if I don't get reviews… 


	6. Capitulo Seis

DGM…not mine…Kinky fantasies…all mine! Thanks to all who review. Sorry that this chapter took so long. I have exams in a week. More reviews will help me put the story out there faster. Plus, you can suggest your favorite pairings for me to add in!

Once again, sorry this update took so long. This chapter was kind of tough to write at first…I don't know why…

* * *

Previously on Sorpresando Amor: 

(Lenalee is still very upset. Komui and Bookman are filling out paperwork.)

"I want you to make me feel better and tell me that I'm not alone in this. I want you to hold my hand, to hold me, and show me that you won't abandon me!" Allen said, before Lavi wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close and whispered, "I will be there for you. I won't let you down ever again,"

[Watching them, Kanda felt as if he had died a little inside.

Capitulo Seis: Besos crean mas preguntas.

Chapter Six: Kisses create more questions.

Kanda didn't know what to think, but thinking was never one of his strong points. He preferred action, so he would have to confront Allen. Now was not the best time, so he quietly left the Library to get dinner. He was relieved to find that his walk to the cafeteria was utterly uneventful, just the way he liked it. He went up to the window to order.

"What would you like, Kanda?" Jerry asked cheerfully.

"The usual," stated Kanda in a tired voice.

"Is something bothering you?" Jerry asked as he handed Kanda his order of tempura soba.

"It's none of your business," Kanda stated bluntly as he took the dish and found an empty table as which to consume it.

o0o0o

Lavi released Allen from his embrace. "How about we get some dinner," he proposed as he wiped a few tears from her face.

"Sounds good to me," she agreed, trying to sound happier. They exited the library and walked to the cafeteria. They placed their orders with Jerry, received them, and sat down at a table to eat. "Food always makes things better," Allen said as she worked her way through a vast amount of various comestibles.

Looking up from his plate, Lavi noticed the bizarre combination of foods that Allen was eating. "You are getting strange cravings, aren't you?" He remarked.

"What's so strange about them?" She asked half defensive half curious as she shoveled forkfuls of macaroni and cheese into her mouth.

"Well, I've never seen someone eat sushi, sauerkraut, dill pickles, litchi, baked apples, macaroni and cheese, collard greens, tacos, mashed sweet potatoes, and  
I don't even know what that red lumpy stuff is, all in one meal. Not even you!" Lavi made his point quite well, whilst demonstrating his amazing memory skills; for all that food was already consumed before he began speaking.

"You're probably right, but it was yummy!" Allen exclaimed with a smile. Food really did seem to cheer her up. Some of her cheeryness faded however, when Kanda walked over to where she was sitting.

"We need to talk," He stated with a voice devoid of emotion. "Alone," he added as he glared over at the redhead.

Allen quietly rose from the table and walked silently out of the cafeteria with Kanda by her side. They went to her room, because it was very close and private. They could talk without being interrupted. "What do we need to talk about?" She asked timidly as she sat down on her bed.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier…that you were a girl…that you were pregnant…that you were…" He hadn't really planned what he wanted to say.

"I thought you knew that I was a girl. Why else would you kiss-YOU are GAY?!" Her eyes widened with shock.

"I don't know anymore," he said through gritted teeth. _'Why does this have to be so confusing? It's so much easier to be antisocial!' _"Why didn't we go further?"

"Because you are a vindictive, sadistic jerk who only kissed me to shut me up," She stated without batting an eyelash.

"But Lavi blackmailed you!" Kanda shouted appalled. "Plus, you kissed back!"

"Well, at least Lavi is nice to me. He cares about me when I get hurt. He's very affectionate, though, I have to admit, you are a better kisser." Allen's face flushed a little as she mentioned the last fact.

"I care too! I just…have an odd way of showing it…" Kanda didn't like talking about his feelings. "Plus, I could tell that you were hiding something. I didn't know what that something was, and it angered me." Both remained silent. Allen was still seated on her bed as Kanda stared blankly down at her. "Well, who do you really like more, Lavi or me?"

"How can you ask something like that?" She looked up into his eyes. "You treat me poorly. I'm having his baby. It's all so confusing!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. _'Thank God that she isn't crying like Lenalee!' _"I was just…um" Words wouldn't do it for Kanda. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. _'What the Hell am I doing?! I'm gay, or am I? Hell, I don't care anymore! This feels good.' _Allen returned the kiss. It must have been enjoyable for her too.

o0o0o

Lavi had finished his dinner and left the cafeteria. He started nonchalantly walking down a hallway and ended up in front of Lenalee's room. _'I wonder if she's still upset…' _He knocked gently on the door.

"Leave me alone," Lenalee's grumpy reply came from inside.

"Come on, Lenalee. You can't pout forever." She opened the door immediately at the sound of his voice. "That's better!" He exclaimed with a smile. She did not smile back.

"What do you want?" She asked the question with uncharacteristic coldness in her voice.

"I wanted to talk to you." _'Wow…she really is upset…is this my fault? It probably is. Everything has been my fault lately.' _

"Do you want to screw me too?" She accused more than asked the question.

"N-no!" He stammered nervously.

"Am I not GOOD ENOUGH for you?!" She shouted as she attempted to slam the door only to find that his foot was in the way. It made an awful cracking noise as the door slammed into it.

"Mother Fer! That Fing hurt! What the Hell, Lenalee?! You broke my damn foot!" Lavi's stream of vulgarities did not end there, but it didn't seem to have the same effect as him hopping around on his uninjured foot.

Lenalee took the opportunity to close and lock her door. _'I'm probably being really mean, but I don't care about his foot. Bones heal.' _

"What's going on?" Reever inquired of Lavi in a tired and frustrated voice. "I heard a yell…Why are you hopping on one foot?"

"Lenalee broke the other one!" Lave winced at the hot pain shooting up his leg from his injured foot.

Reever raised an eyebrow. "Did she now? What did you do?"

"I tried to talk to her" He whined. "Just talk to her and NOTHING MORE!" He added. Reever's expression told that he had heard about Lavi and Allen already. Komui had probably been ranting and raving about how that could have been his precious virgin sister.

Reever sighed. "Come on. We'll go take a look at your foot." Reever headed toward the medical ward with Lavi limping behind him.

o0o0o

Lenalee had decided that making Lavi hop around so pathetically made her feel better._'Maybe I'm secretly a sadist…' _She wondered as she meandered through hall after hall in search of Miranda. At last, She found the bumbling woman lost in a hall near the training rooms. "Miranda, can you help me with something?"

"EEEK! You scared me!" She said as she calmed herself as much as possible. "What do you need, Lenalee?"

"Um, this is a little awkward to ask, but will you kiss me, Miranda?" Lenalee wasn't sure weather the expression on Miranda's face was one of shock, fear, or even disgust. "I know it sounds odd, but I'm trying to figure out if I'm a lesbian. I like Allen, but she is a girl."

"WHAT?" Miranda gasped. She looked like she was about to faint.

GASPWHATWILLHAPPEN

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. This chapter isn't quite as funny, but it takes us where we need to go. I was going to have more people kissing in this chapter, but it just didn't turn out like that...It seemed too disjointed.

Please review! I would love you forever and update faster.


	7. Capitulo Siete

D.Gray-Man No es mío y nunca va a ser mío. D.Gray-Man is not mine and never Hill be mine.

This chapter is shorter, but I'm happy with it. It said what it needed to say.

* * *

Previously on Sorpresando Amor:

He [Kanda leaned in and kissed her on the lips. _'What the Hell am I doing?! I'm gay, or am I? Hell, I don't care anymore! This feels good.' _Allen returned the kiss. It must have been enjoyable for her too.

"What's going on?" Reever inquired of Lavi in a tired and frustrated voice. "I heard a yell…Why are you hopping on one foot?"

"Lenalee broke the other one!"

"…will you kiss me, Miranda?" Lenalee wasn't sure weather the expression on Miranda's face was one of shock, fear, or even disgust. "I know it sounds odd, but I'm trying to figure out if I'm a lesbian. I like Allen, but she is a girl."

"WHAT?" Miranda gasped. She looked like she was about to faint.

Capitulo Siete: Haz Me un Favor.

Chapter Seven: Do Me a Favor.

"Allen is a girl!" Miranda squeaked. She had recovered enough composure to remain upright, but was still taken aback.

"Yes." Lenalee did not want to talk about Allen. She wanted to figure out her sexual preference. "So, will you kiss me, so that I can know weather I'm homosexual or not?"

Miranda leaned in close to Lenalee and pecked her on the cheek. It was not the passionate kiss that Lenalee had wanted. It was more like a kiss between family members. "It wouldn't be proper. I'm over the age of consent and you aren't. You're confused. A kiss from me will not help you. You don't need to figure this out right now. You have plenty of time."

Lenalee was shocked at first, but she smiled at Miranda. "Thank you. That was more helpful than I thought. If you haven't had dinner, we could go get some together."

"That sounds great. I was looking for the dining hall, but I think I'm a little lost." They both laughed softly and walked off toward the cafeteria.

o0o0o

Reever was looking at an x-ray of Lavi's right foot. "You were right. Your foot is broken. You have a comminuted fracture on the most medial metatarsal and a greenstick fracture on the one beside it 1. She really did a number on you…how?"

"She shut a door on my foot…hard," he replied bitterly.

"What did you do to her?" Reever was still scrutinizing the x-ray.

"Damned if I know! I just went to talk to her!" Lavi sat in a chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "Women are so fickle and bitchy."

"Well, maybe if you didn't act like such a man-slut, she'd be more personable. I think you've toyed with her feelings." Reever had listened to more than his share of Komui's complaints about Lavi as the over-protective brother filled out paperwork with Bookman.

"Man-slut?" Lavi couldn't decide weather he was more offended or amused by the remark. "But I never did anything to her…"

"Physically, no, but psychologically, yes. She likes you, or at least she did…" Reever moved over to observe Lavi's swollen foot. "Once the swelling goes down, we'll put a cast on that. Would you like something for the pain?"

"What do you think?" Lavi said with a grimace, "I can't even wiggle my big toe."

"Well, I'll wrap your foot for now and give you crutches." Upon seeing the sour expression on Lavi's face he added, "It's the best I can do for now."

As Lavi watched Reever silently wrap his foot he asked, "Can we not tell people how I broke my foot? It's a little embarrassing."

Reever chuckled, "Sure, but they'll eventually figure it out. Here, take one of the pills in this bottle every four hours." He handed Lavi the bottle and a pair of crutches.

o0o0o

"Mmph…mm…oh…Kanda" Allen was lying on her back. Kanda was leaning over her slowly trailing his kisses lower and lower down her face and neck. "Kanda…Stop" Kanda ceased and sat up.

"Sorry, I got a little…carried away." He didn't need or want to apologize, but he did so nonetheless.

"It's OK. Thank you for stopping. I liked it, but I'm not ready. I don't know what or how to feel!" She rolled over onto her side. "Why are you being nice? It's not like you to be caring or kind."

He looked at her. "I don't know…why did you tell me first?"

Allen's face reddened a little. "Um, there's something about you that makes me want to tell you things…"

"Huh, Lenalee does the same thing. There's an official in the order whom she loathes and fears. She always seeks comfort in my company, when he is here."

"Really?" Allen let out a quiet giggle. "The other reason was that I was mad at Lavi and wanted you to beat him up."

"I guessed as much," Kanda replied with a smirk.

"Hey, Kanda," Allen turned her face towards his, "Would you mind staying with me tonight. It'd be just for company…something more sensual than sexual."

"I suppose. I'll go get my night clothes." With that, he left Allen alone with her thoughts.

o0o0o

"For genetic records, do you happen to know the names of Lavi's biological parents?" Komui was not enjoying the added work Lavi and Allen's love fest had brought him. Bookman nodded slowly. "Who are they, then?"

"This is just between you and me. I've taken care to erase the records. We will make up something for the paperwork. You will not write this down, understood?" Bookman's eyes shone with an ineffable intensity as he spoke. Komui grudgingly agreed. "His mother's name was Maria. She died during childbirth. His father is Cross Marian."

GASPCROSSISADADDY

* * *

1 The long bone that leads to his big toe is shattered. The long bone beside it is partially broken, but not completely. I imagined those doors as being heavy.

Pretty please review! I love reviews! They really help me update!


	8. Capitulo Ocho

D.Gray-Man No es mío y nunca va a ser mío. D.Gray-Man is not mine and never Hill be mine.

A couple Asia branch characters appear!

Thank you to **all** who have reviewed, especially Death by Lintroller who has given me multiple reviews and motivation to continue writing this.

Just a heads up, there are a few more sexual things this chapter...nothing terribly explicit, but I thought you'd like to know ahead of time.

* * *

Previously on Sorpresando Amor: 

(Lenalee and Miranda are eating a late dinner.)

(Reever fixed up Lavi's foot, given him drugs and crutches, and sent him on his way)

"Hey, Kanda," Allen turned her face towards his, "Would you mind staying with me tonight. It'd be just for company…something more sensual than sexual."

"I suppose. I'll go get my night clothes." With that, he left Allen alone with her thoughts.

Komui grudgingly agreed [not to repeat what Bookman was about to tell him about Lavi's parentage. "His mother's name was Maria. She died during childbirth. His father is Cross Marian."

Capitulo Ocho: Todos Tenemos Preguntas Extrañas.

Chapter Eight: We All Have Strange Questions.

"What?" Komui sputtered. He was shocked. _'I've noticed similarities between the two men, but I thought it was more coincidence than anything.'_

"It's true, but you never heard it." Bookman's sentence didn't make sense, until its meaning sank in.

"I understand, but does he know?"

"Lavi does not, and Cross will not tell him. Cross has never really been the paternal type."

"I see what you mean," Komui said as he started to fill out more paperwork.

o0o0o

When Kanda returned, Allen was dressed in her night clothes, lying face-up on her bed, and staring at the ceiling deep in thought. She looked at him, as he walked to the side of the bed. Her gentle grey-blue eyes gazed at him searchingly. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Did you want to say something?" He asked.

She thought for a moment more before speaking. "Well, if you thought you were gay, was there anyone else you liked? Did you like Lavi?" Kanda bent his head so that his bangs covered his eyes; he began to blush slightly. Allen had her answers. "Do you still like Lavi?"

"Why would you ask me that? It's none of your business!" Kanda is a bad liar. His visage was betraying him, as the blush deepened to a visible magenta.

"Well, that's OK. I don't really mind. I was more curious than anything. I think it's OK for you to have whatever sexual orientation you happen to decide that you have." She moved further towards the wall, so that he could lie down beside her. The bed was just large enough for them both to fit snugly on it's surface.

"Thanks, I think…" He closed his eyes. _'I'm going to regret saying this, aren't I?' _He spoke slowly, "Yeah, I do still like Lavi. I'm angry with him for what he did to you, but part of me really likes him."

"Oh…yeah…that's how I feel about him." She was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with the conversation her questions had spurred._'What's even more disconcerting is the fact that Kanda answered my question.'_

"Don't think I'm gonna let you off easy; I have a question of my own." Allen stared attentively and nodded in agreement. "So, I want to know how Lavi is."

Allen was a little confused. "What do you mean?" she asked, hoping for some clarification.

"You know, how is he…" Kanda was beginning to feel embarrassed about wanting to know. _'It's really none of my business. I really want to find out first-hand.' _He took a deep breath and finished his sentence, "in bed. How was the sex?"

Allen had no idea how to answer. _'That is definitely more awkward and over the line than any of the questions I have asked him so far! Well, I guess I should try to answer.' _She opened her mouth and closed it a few times before she spoke. "It wasn't that great the first few times, but it got better. He began to last longer…" She trailed off not wanting to share more.

"Oh, how long did he last at first?" Allen had peaked Kanda's interest.

"Fifteen seconds," She said bluntly.

"Pathetic."

"I know!" Allen exclaimed with a laugh. "I'm glad he's better, but he still has other bad habits." She sighed as she thought of how awkward and unskilled Lavi was at first.

"Like what?" Kanda asked with a chuckle. He was trying to imagine what kinky faults the other boy might have.

"He pulls my hair and pushes my head down during oral. It hurts and makes me gag on him. He just gets caught up in the moment." Kanda rolled over onto his side to face her. "Why are you smirking, Kanda?"

"You're _that_good, huh?" Kanda thought, _'maybe I'll see for myself how good you are…someday…'_

"I don't know. I've only ever been with Lavi…" She sighed. "I know this sounds pathetic, but I'm exhausted. Can we sleep now?"

"Sure." Kanda agreed as he put an arm around her and pulled her closer.

o0o0o

Lenalee and Miranda had long since finished their dinner, which was mostly eaten in silence. Not wanting the accident-prone woman to get lost, Lenalee had walked Miranda back to her room. Lenalee then proceeded silently to her own room, prepared for bed, and fell into a fitful sleep.

o0o0o

Komui and Bookman had completed all of the forms with which Komui needed assistance. "Thank you for your help, Bookman." The older man had stood to leave. He merely nodded and headed out of the office. _'I'd better call somewhere for a second opinion.' _Komui picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Bak's voice came in clearly through the transmission.

"How are things on your end?" Komui asked in a sing-song voice.

"Fine. Komui, what do you want?" Things must have been busier than Bak said; otherwise his reply would have been less curt.

"Oh, nothin' much, I just wanted to have a little phone sex!" Komui decided that getting someone else on the line might be better, but he wasn't going to simply tell Bak that. He'd rather make the phone change hands in his own special way. Bak was stuttering incomprehensible words. Komui imagined that the poor man was breaking out in hives. Komui felt a little guilty, but Bak was rather obnoxious. Plus, he'd seen Bak check out his sister, and that was unforgivable.

"Hello? Are you still there?" Wong had picked up the receiver, just as Komui had hoped.

"Yes, will Bak be OK?"

"I'm sure he will. What did you say to him?"

"I made a bad joke, but I called to find out if there was a precedent for exorcist pregnancy." It sounded even odder when he said it than it did in his head.

"Excuse me?" Wong wasn't sure that he had heard Komui correctly.

"Is there any special protocol for when an exorcist is with child?" It was a bizarre question. _'Why is it that my dignity feels at stake when I talk about this? Poor Allen must feel horrible.'_

Wong cleared his throat and tried not to sound taken aback. "No, I don't believe there is. We only have record of one, but she is dead and we do not have any record of the child."

Komui knew more about what Wong was saying than Wong himself knew. Komui did not plan on betraying Bookman, so he ended the call with, "Thank you. Goodbye." Wong hung up and left to tend to Bak.

o0o0o

"Well, you deserve it." It was late; Bookman was tired and unsympathetic towards Lavi's injured foot. "You brought this all upon yourself."

Lavi looked up at him. He was lying on his bed with his foot propped up on a pillow. "I love you too." He said sarcastically.

"Don't. It's loving people that got you into this whole mess. You had better not get attached to Allen. It'll be nothing but trouble for you in the long run." Bookman dressed for bed without another word. _'Sleeping around, being irresponsible, and getting in trouble run in your blood, but so does abandoning things. I'll be damned if you abandon your duties as my apprentice. There would be dire consequences.'_

GASPBOOKMANISEVIL

* * *

This one isn't that much of a cliff hanger...sorry about that... 

Pretty please review! (Pretty please with whipped cream and dango on top!)

I hope to post a couple new fics soon too!


	9. Capitulo Nueve

D.Gray-Man No es mío y nunca va a ser mío. D.Gray-Man is not mine and never Hill be mine.

Thank you for the reviews. I hadn't planned on writing this chapter so soon, but the reviews pushed me to do it.

* * *

Previously on Sorpresando Amor:

Uh, nothing special really! XD Kanda found out more about Allen and Lavi's sex life. He is currently sleeping with Allen. Komui made a phone call to Asia and molested poor Bak via phone (not really, but you wish he had!). Bookman found out that Lavi had broken his foot. Cross is a scoundrel (but you already knew that!).

Capitulo Nueve: No Puedes Hacerlo Ahora.

Chapter Nine: You Can't Do It Now.

"Mmm…" Allen mumbled as she stirred. She realizes that someone's arms were around her and remembered the events of the day before. _'What a mess I've gotten myself into!' _The body beside her began to stir, bringing her out of her lamentations and back to the present. She turned her head towards Kanda and asked, "Did you sleep well."

Kanda slowly opened his dark eyes. "I suppose…and you?"

"I slept fine, but…" She fidgeted and sat up. "I had a weird dream." Kanda raised an eyebrow. His raven hair cascaded over his shoulders as he sat up and faced her. "Well, it was a really odd dream…I dreamt that I," She giggled. "I gave birth to a litter of puppies." Kanda laughed. It was a genuine laugh. Allen didn't think he was capable of such a thing.

"You're a nut case. You're hopeless!" He put an arm around her. "And for some reason, I love you." He laughed again. "Do you get crazy dreams like that a lot?"

"No," She blushed. "I only get them once and a while. The worst one was one where the baby looked like Bookman."

Kanda snorted. "Really? That seems more like a nightmare!" He got out of the bed and began to dress in a set of clothes he had brought with him the night before. He felt Allen's eyes on him, but he wasn't sure if he cared. She got out of bed and pulled some cloths from her dresser. She dressed silently with her back turned towards him. He did not peek at her, for he felt it would have been improper. When she finished, he suggested they eat breakfast. They exited the room and headed toward the cafeteria.

o0o0o

Lenalee had risen early. She was trying to put the events of the past day behind her, so she could get on with her life. _'Why did I never notice? How could I have not figured it out?' _She wondered as she carried a tray full of mugs to the science department. _'How could Lavi do something like that? Is he a bad influence? I wonder if I really hurt his foot yesterday…It made a really loud cracking sound…' _"Here is your coffee, gēge," She said as she approached an exhausted-looking Komui.

He yawned and took the pale blue cup from her. The alert, energetic bunny that smiled up at him from the front of the cup was certainly his foil. "Two exorcists can't go on missions right now, and that means I'll have to ask the others to do even more work because of it."

"Two?" Lenalee questioned. "Who? Why?"

"Well, Allen is too pregnant to be of any help. She'd fight so hard that she would lose the baby. Lavi's foot is broken badly, but I suppose you know all about that, don't you?" Komui's words were not cruel. They were simply the words of a man who needed more rest than he could ever find the time to acquire.

"I didn't know that I had broken it." She said it without showing any real interest and left to go deliver the rest of the coffee mugs. _'I will not be sympathetic towards him. Absolutely not! I still like him, I think, but right now I'm so mad at him that I cpould care less about his foot.' _She handed out cups to Tapp, Johnny, Russell, and the other scientists. She came to Reever last.

He took the cup and began to speak, "You know, breaking his foot probably wasn't the best thing to do."

She glared. "It was in the way of me closing my door. It's his own fault." Her words were cold.

"Lenalee, think about it realistically. Now Lavi can't go on missions. He will be here around Allen a lot more. I don't know how you feel but I'm willing to wager that you don't want to see either one right now, especially together." He was right. She stared down at her empty tray and did not say a word. Reever saw a few teardrops hit the tray, before she turned and ran out of the room. _'Damn. Teenagers are such trouble.'_

o0o0o

Allen and Kanda were just finishing their breakfasts, when Lavi hobbled into the cafeteria. People turned to stare at him walking awkwardly on crutches with a swollen foot. He placed his order with Jerry, but wasn't going to be able to carry it himself. Allen rose to help him. "I'll carry it for you," She said as she approached him.

"Oh, thanks, Allen." She picked up his tray and walked back to where she had been seated. He hobbled behind her. She sat his tray down and gave him her hand to help sturdy him as he tried to figure out how to sit down on the bench without putting weight on his right foot. It proved to be very difficult, but Lavi was eventually successful.

"How did you hurt your foot, Lavi?" Allen had asked an innocent enough question, but Lavi was not willing to answer truthfully.

"I, uh, well…" The pain medication Reever had given him stowed Lavi's thought process and destroyed any chance he dad of lying his way out.

"Just tell us the truth." Kanda demanded as if he could read Lavi's mind. _'I hate it when people lie to me. I don't know why, but it upsets me more than it should.'_

Lavi sighed. _Here goes the rest of my dignity.' _"Lenalee slammed her door on it."

"WHAT?" Allen yelled. "Why? Why were you even over there?" Her voice dropped, "You aren't fooling around with her too, are you?"

"N-no. I wish I was, but Komui would kill me!" Lavi saw the furious expressions on both of his companions' faces. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" They just glared at him. "Damn." _'How much are these pain meds going to mess with my head?'_

"You are truly despicable." Allen snapped as she and Kanda left.

GASPLAVIISDRUGGEDUP

* * *

Well, it's not my best chapter, but it'll help move the plot along. Thank you to all who have reviewed and those who continue to do so. That's the main reason this update came so soon! Please leave more reviews.

Next time, some people will get sent off on missions!


	10. Capitulo Diez

D.Gray-Man No es mío y nunca va a ser mío. D.Gray-Man is not mine and never Hill be mine. (By the way, I don't hate Lavi. He just happens to be my victim.)

Thank you for the reviews. A special thanks to Death by Lintroller, zenbon zakura, blood red tensai, and Kagu-chan luvs An1m3, who have all reviewed multiple times. Once again, I hadn't planned on writing this chapter so soon, but the reviews pushed me to do it. (I think that'll soon be my excuse for everything in life. "The reviews made me do it!"

Well, actually this fic was delayed due to my mid term exams and the amazing response that I received for I Never, but I still posted it sooner than I thought I would.

* * *

Previously on Sorpresando Amor:

(Lavi and Allen are physically unable to go on missions.)

"N-no. I wish I was [fooling around with Lenalee, but Komui would kill me!" Lavi saw the furious expressions on both of his companions' faces. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" They just glared at him. "Damn."_'How much are these pain meds going to mess with my head?'_

"You are truly despicable." Allen snapped as she and Kanda left.

Capitulo Diez: Hay Instrucciones para Todos.

Chapter Ten: There Are Instructions for All.

"I can't believe he said that!" Allen fumed as she and Kanda headed toward her room again.

"Well, he is a horny guy, and he looked pretty drugged up…" Kanda felt a little sorry for Lavi, though this just proved that Kanda's idea of saying very little was a good idea indeed. _'There would be fewer problems, if people kept to themselves like I try to do. Actually, I'm not doing a very good job of keeping to myself now.' _

"But it makes me so angry. I feel like just another notch in his bedpost!" She was obviously flustered. "Am I just a worthless thing to fornicate with and throw away?!"

Kanda was becoming annoyed. "No, you are not. If I did you, I wouldn't throw you away. Lavi isn't throwing you away either. He just isn't monogamous." Kanda sighed. "Look, I can only do so much of this being compassionate and social stuff. I'm gonna go have some alone time, before I snap. Try and pull yourself together."

"I'll try," Allen said softly as Kanda left her room and headed for his own. She flopped down on her bed and sighed.

o0o0o

Lenalee stood once again in her brother's office. Komui spoke with great composure and authority, "You will be investigating a series of incidents in China, Lenalee. You will be traveling from one location to another to investigate odd happenings and discover innocence. You will report to Bak at the Asia Headquarters. The first group of missions that you will complete before arriving at the Asia Branch is in this folder. I will send Bak information on the other missions. He will brief you on them." Komui handed her a folder. She turned to leave, when he spoke again, "Be careful! Oh, and please tell Kanda that I would like to see him in my office." She nodded and left.

O0o0o

Lavi had long since finished his breakfast. He was now spending an obscene amount of time trying to figure out how to escape from the bench without further injuring his foot. He had wiggled this way and that. He had shifted from one side to the other. Now, he was straddling the bench and trying to balance on his good foot. He used a crutch to pull himself up. He exited the cafeteria as normally as he could. Lavi started walking towards Allen's room. _'I don't know why it made her so upset. Most guys will take any sex they can get.' _He knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" She sighed in the direction of the door.

"It's Lavi. I want to apologize." He was straightforward. _'I am not going to break another foot in a misunderstanding!' _

"Come in. It's not locked." He opened the door to find Allen sitting on her bed. She struggled to tear her eyes away from the floor to stare him in the face.

"I'm sorry for being a tactless ass." Lavi apologized with as much sincerity as one can have on that much pain killer. "I really didn't mean to say that out loud."

"But you were thinking it…" She mumbled. She appreciated his attempt at apologizing, but just because he apologized didn't mean everything was better. "You would just as soon have sex with someone else."

"Most guys would. We don't attach sex and love like most women do. Sex is sex. Love is love." He didn't know if she understood. She appeared deep in thought. Lavi also slipped into his thoughts. _'I, myself, can't attach to anything. I must be able to come and go without becoming involved. I am only supposed to observe. I guess I screwed the pooch on that one…'_

"Are all guys really like that?" She asked obviously depressed by the information.

"More often than not, I think it's probably something biological. Men do not bear children, thus they do not care as much as women, who have a greater attachment to what happens."

"What happens! You put that in a rather simple way. A baby happens! I have something growing inside of me! I can't go on missions and atone for what I've done and it's your fault!" Allen was very frustrated by this point.

"Hey, I did everything I could think of to stop this from happening!" He defended.

"You could have not had sex with me. That would have been a _big _help!" She retorted.

"Well, besides that, I pulled out and used those awful animal intestine condoms otherwise," He said hoping to pacify her a little.

"Why aren't there any better methods?" She moaned remembering the annoyance of the former and the discomfort of the latter.

"People don't like to talk about things such as carnal knowledge of lovers. Such subjects are considered taboo."

"I wouldn't be in this mess, if someone had told me about my body. All Cross ever told me was 'Don't have sex.' Then, he'd go out and have sex! I was so confused!" She flopped back onto her bed in frustration.

Lavi didn't know how to respond, but he did not have to. At that moment, the door swung open and Kanda strode in. "I'm being shipped off to Germany. Allen, be careful and stay out of trouble. You," he gestured towards Lavi, "Take care of her and stay out of trouble. You're already enough of a pain in the ass as it is. We don't need your spawn running rampant through the Order."

"Aww, Yuu, you make it sound like I'd nail anything that moved." Lavi said, his voice feigning injury.

"You would." The other two snapped at him without batting an eye.

"Hey! You would too, Kanda, but you don't have the hot skills that I do," Lavi retorted, whilst trying to boost his own ego.

"If blackmail is one of your hot skills, I'd love to see what the others are!" Before Kanda realized it, Lavi was in front of him. Lavi pinned Kanda to the wall and ensnared his lips in a long passionate kiss.

GASPWHATACLIFFHANGER

* * *

Sorry, I had a slight case of writers' block in the middle. Please review or this fic might be pushed lower on my priority list. (I'm writing 5 others!) 


	11. Capitulo Once

D.Gray-Man No es mío y nunca va a ser mío. D.Gray-Man is not mine and never will be mine.

By the way, "Sorpresando" isn't a Spanish word…I thought it was a little joke for those who have ever tried to make up a Spanish word and have it go horribly wrong…(Just like "Yo sabo" is not a real conjugation of "saber" (to know) and it's "Satisfecho" (satisfied) not "Satisfago")) Someone on YouTube was upset about it, so I thought I'd let ya'll know too! I thought it set the tone for disfunctionality (which is not a real English word…XD). Also, for those oyou upset that Allen is a girl, just think of it as Mpreg! XD

The story will be speeding up from here. I tried to get this one out for Valentine's Day, but with making chocolate and whatnot…(Wow…it's March now…Sorry you guys!)

* * *

Previously on Sorpresando Amor:

(Lenalee is being shipped off to China for a long time. Kanda is going to Germany for a mission. Lavi apologized to Allen.)

"If blackmail is one of your [Lavi's hot skills, I'd love to see what the others are!" Before Kanda realized it, Lavi was in front of him. Lavi pinned Kanda to the wall and ensnared his lips in a long passionate kiss. 

Capitulo Once: No Digas, "Adiós;" Diga "Hasta Luego."

Chapter Eleven: Don't Say, "Goodbye;" Say "Later."

Kanda didn't kiss back; he remained stiff feeling pale blue eyes on them. This was neither the time nor the place for such actions. He hated to admit it, but he secretly enjoyed it and enjoyed Allen watching. She seemed more amused than anything. He stopped being so stiff and returned the kiss. He could have sworn he heard Allen giggle.

Lavi finally pulled away. "Surprise is another one of my hot techniques," he declared jovially.

Kanda regained his composure. "Bastard," he grumbled as he left to pack for his mission.

Allen waited until she could not hear Kanda's footsteps and burst out laughing. "Lavi, oh my God! Kanda was so embarrassed at first, but I think he liked it." She continued to giggle.

"I KNOW he liked it. I was afraid that he might bite my lip at first, but he began to kiss back. Maybe the three of us should have a little fun…" He finished suggestively.

"Shut up! You're such a scoundrel!" Allen squealed at the thought. She rather liked the idea, but wasn't going to tell him just yet. "So, what are we supposed to do whilst we are stuck here?"

"Old Man Panda is gonna work me, until I die. He's always got his eye on me, now. You'll probably be assigned menial odd jobs that won't strain your body. You should probably go see him for your orders."

"Alright," She agreed as they both exited her room and went their separate ways. 

o0o0o

Lenalee was on her way to China. She was seated in a rather lavished compartment on a train headed to Eastern Europe. She sat in silence as she reviewed her case files. _'My first case is in Russia, and is very far to the east, then the next one is in northern China…I have a few after that, before I reach the Asia Branch.' _She was going to have quite a long journey, but at least she could be alone to try to sort out her emotions.

o0o0o

Kanda was also on a train, but was not alone and less than happy with his companion. He disliked finders, but loathed those finders who prattled on and on incessantly about nothing of importance. It was just his luck to be stuck with one such finder. This man made Goz, another finder Kanda was much less than fond of, seem like a silent, serious monk, who expressed little to no emotion. _'Where does the Order find these idiots, and why doesn't it leave them there!' _He thought angrily to himself as he tried to review his case files again. _'At least this mission looks short and simple…that's the only good thing…that and Germany has beer…this finder will probably drink a lot and pass out. I really hope so.'_

o0o0o

Allen entered the bustling main room of the science department. Before she spotted Komui, Reever came up to her and pulled her aside. "Can I ask you a little question?" He asked in a rather straightforward manner.

"S-sure," she answered, a little surprised.

"Why did you get so upset with Lavi, when he told you that he visited Lenalee and would do her if he could?"

"Wha- How did you-" She stammered.

"I know more of what goes on around here than you think, more than I care to know myself, actually."

"Well, I lived a while on the streets before Mana found and adopted me. And, well, men are, I mean they… Well they…" She was struggling to find the words she wanted. Her face looked pained. "Let's just say I didn't lose my virginity to Lavi."

"I see…" Reever didn't exactly know how to reply. 

"I want Lenalee to be safe from men like that. I don't want her to hurt like I did. I was angry at Lavi, because I was afraid he would take advantage of Lenalee, while she was vulnerable. Luckily she was more mad than needy and nothing happened to her. She hates me right now, but I really want to be her friend, like before."

Reever chose his words carefully. "Well, Kanda spent the night in your room, did he not?" Allen's face flushed bright red. "Doesn't that still seem hypocritical to you?"

"Y-yes, a little, but Kanda has more self control than Lavi." She was attempting to justify her actions, but it was becoming obvious to het that such a thing was nearly impossible. She had acted rashly.

Reever shook his head. "Look, Allen, men have two brains. One is up here," he gestured to his head, "And one is town there," he gestured weakly below his belt, towards his male anatomy.

Allen nodded and decided it was an optimum time to change the subject. "If you are best in chemistry, mathematics, and linguistics, why did you fix up Lavi's foot?"

"I have some medical training as well. I thought it would be easier, if I did it. Things have been very hectic lately. Actually, you're here to help file these papers for us." Reever gestured to a gargantuan heap of papers that appeared to be consuming a small table near where they stood. Allen nodded and quickly got to work.

o0o0o

"OUCH-dammit" Lavi yelled as he tumbled from a latter in the library. "Gramps, why do I have to go up to pull out and put away books? I have a broken foot."

Bookman sighed. "You are a Bookman's apprentice. We Bookmen continue our jobs, even when it is difficult and painful." _'Plus, I am a sadist.' _Bookman added to himself.

"Yes, but doesn't this seem a bit ridiculous?"

"What seems ridiculous is the fact that you had your foot broken. Why was that? Because you tried to _INTERFERE_! Bookmen are _never _supposed to interfere; we merely observe." Bookman's harsh, true words ended the dialogue.

GASPTHEYENDEDTHISCHAPTERTOO

* * *

Sorry, it took me way too long to put this out.  
Life really dragged me away. I'm preparing for college and an ambassadorial trip to Japan with People to People. Oh, the essays!

Pretty please leave me reviews! They help my self-esteem! XP


End file.
